Need
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: He had tried to resist, but it is impossible. She might be called "Lacey" now, but she will always be his Belle and he will always need her. Sequel to "Want" but you can read it on its own too. M for a reason...


**So, you (lovely) people keep asking for more chapters in "Want". However, I meant this story to be a one-shot. So, I decided, as a thank-you for your support, to write "Need"! It's technically a sequel to "Want", but you don't absolutely need to read "Want" in order to make sense.**

**This story is told from my dear Mr. Gold's POV but in third person.**

**By the way, have you seen the pictures from the future episodes? Oh dear!**

**Near the end, I used something from the spoilers…Shhh…**

Lacey. It was hard for him to call her by that name. In his mind, she was always his Belle, the only woman he had ever truly loved in the whole of his miserable life. She still looked like Belle. She still talked like Belle. She still smelled and felt like Belle.

But she never would be Belle again. He had kissed her so many times, but the curse had not been broken. She would always be Lacey. At least, she was alive, she was safe. That was all that mattered in the end.

He wasn't sure if having an affair with her was a good or a bad thing. He was with her as if nothing had changed, but everything had changed. She was Lacey, and he was Gold. That was all. She would never know how much he truly loved her, and as they spent more nights together, he would become even more addicted to her. He knew that if she left him, it would hurt as hell, but he just couldn't stay away.

Nevertheless, there was a point where he drew the line. He did the best to pleasure her, but he only used his fingers and his tongue. He could not enter her. He would die if he did. When they spent their nights together in his shop, she was a familiar stranger. She found pleasure in the same spots and in the same ways as Belle, but she was always different. She told him what she wanted, she wanted things done fast, she was often dominating. But if he entered her, she would feel exactly like Belle, and that would kill him. And then he would probably scream Belle's name as he came, and that would ruin everything.

No, it was better this way. It was risk free.

Until one night she came to his house. When he opened the door, she immediately pulled him into a hungry kiss as if they would never kiss again and she wanted to make this kiss a kiss to remember forever. He responded with equal fervor, unable to resist as always. She felt so good, so unbelievably perfect, his and no one's.

"Lacey…" he breathed when they broke the kiss.

"Shut up", she said in a commanding voice and surprised him. "Tonight you're gonna take me and I'm not gonna take no for an answer, Gold."

He wanted to, he really did. But he could not. She was Lacey, not Belle.

But they were one body. And maybe, one day, Lacey would remember and become Belle again.

As he fought with himself mentally, trying to decide what to do, she grasped his hand and started walking towards his bedroom. She knew where it was, it seemed. Maybe…maybe she was slowly beginning to remember.

She led him to his room, and he followed obediently. This was it. There was no turning back now.

So be it. He had wanted her in that way pretty much since he first set his eyes on her, so long ago. He had no right to be hesitant when she wanted him so much. His only wish had been always been to give her everything she wanted. If she wanted him, then she would have him.

She removed her dress quickly and lay on the bed. He would like to have done that himself, but he knew why she had done it. She didn't want him to hesitate, to stop her, to send her home.

He dropped his cane on the floor and approached her. He awkwardly got on top of her and claimed her lips. Without breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers all over his chest, playing with the few stray hairs she found on her way. He tried not to make sounds inside her mouth so that he would look strong and barely managed to achieve that as she kept disposing him of his clothing.

He broke the kiss and unclasped her bra, throwing it to an unknown corner of his bedroom. He then hooked his fingers into the string of her panties, pulling them down effortlessly as she lifted her legs to help him. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. His heart broke as he saw her. That moment reminded him of the first time he had made love to his Belle.

She was beautiful and soft in his embrace. He caressed her gently, as if she would break just like she had broken their cup, his hands moving over her breasts and down to her hips, lower and lower.

She touched him with her delicate hands, fingers skimming along his length, then grasping. He moaned and kissed her fiercely. She might not remember him, but she knew just how to drive him crazy. He almost lost control, but he knew that if that happened, he could hurt her, so he forced himself to hold on to his sanity and be gentle with her although he was aching.

He touched her, running his fingers slowly up her thighs and her folds, stroking her slowly before he moved up to her clit, rubbing it. He could feel how wet she already was, how wet she was for him. She really wanted this.

He looked at her, making sure that this was what she desired. When her bright, filled with lust eyes locked with his, he rubbed himself against her, spreading the moisture, then he guided the head of his cock to the right spot and pushed inside her.

She gasped, throwing her head back, closing her eyes. He has obviously hurt her, her of all people. He was about to pull out of her, when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him. She kissed him as though that was her way to say "Don't stop".

And he did not stop.

He began to move in a slow rhythm at first, giving her time to adjust. She met his thrusts, perfectly synchronized with him. She pulled him against her, aching for more, burying her nose in his shoulder blade, her hand on his butt, urging him to go on, to go deeper. The noises she made, the moans, the gasps, were sweet music to his ears.

She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go even deeper inside her. He groaned as he felt her clenching around him. He was close as well. His breathing had quickened, he was panting.

They came together, gasping and moaning and screaming. She screamed his name—well, the name she remembered, Gold—but he tried not to scream something in specific. He knew that he would scream "Belle" if he did, and that would hurt both of them. He didn't want to hurt her. Not again. She didn't deserve it.

When they both came down from their high, he withdrew and rolled to the side, lying next to her. Suddenly he realized that he had forgotten to use a condom, but she didn't seem to care. She seemed to be glad just because they were together.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his broken heart beating. He looked at her, surprised by an act so affectionate and so…Belle. He wrapped his protective arms around her, hoping that he could hold her there like that forever, shielding her form all harm.

But sooner or later, she would go home and leave him alone.

"You know…" she said. "I…I feel like deep down I…know you."

He looked at her. She was biting her lip, but it was obvious that she was not lying. She looked up at him and smiled, making the whole room brighter. She was so beautiful, even with her hair messed up and some sweat covering her skin. He loved her, and she had no idea.

"But you don't remember", he said. They had to state the truth. It would hurt less if they did.

The smile on her face slowly began to melt off. "No", she admitted. "But…I just have this feeling that the two of us have…a past. And I can't shake that feeling off…"

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and pulled her even closer to him. "One day you shall remember", he said, a hope more than a promise.

When she did remember, he would be there. If she never remembered, he would still be there. He would never leave her alone again, whoever she might be. Because no matter what, he loved her. Belle of Lacey, he always needed her.

**I've been meaning to write a story in which Belle regains her memory, but then I realized that the writers of the show will write it much better than me! I hope this little thing I wrote did not disappoint you…**

**Review, or Regina will take your heart! Okay, alright, just kidding, but I would love to know what you think about this!**


End file.
